the_north_western_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flying Scotsman
The Flying Scottsman Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 Pacific, is the last of Gordon's brothers. He holds the record for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph. In addition, Flying Scotsman has been described as the world's most famous steam locomotive. He got his name because he ran from London, England all the way to Edinburgh, Scotland. Biography In 1967, Flying Scotsman came to Sodor to cheer up his only surviving brother, Gordon. He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous. During his visit, he got on well with most of the Fat Controller's Engines and took charge of "the Limited" in place of Bear when Henry rescued both him and 199 as both diesels failed. After his visit, Flying Scotsman left with his enthusiasts when the Fat Controller announced that steam engines will still be at work on the North Western Railway. Gordon later said that Flying Scotsman told him about the Silver Jubilee. Personality In the Railway Series, Gordon was happy to see Flying Scotsman when he came to Sodor. Flying Scotsman proved popular with the engines, however, did spark a little jealousy with Henry, who proved envious of his two tenders. He provided Gordon and the others reassurance at a time when steam on the Mainland was officially being abolished in favour of modern diesel traction. Technical Details Real-life History Flying Scotsman is based upon the real locomotive of the same name, an A1 (later A3) Pacific built on the 23rd of February, 1923 for the London and North Eastern Railway (LNER) at Doncaster Works, to a design by Sir Nigel Gresley. In 1928, it pulled the LNER's first non-stop 'Flying Scotsman' service between London and Edinburgh, equipped with a specially-built corridor tender allowing its crew to be changed mid-journey. Flying Scotsman set two world records for steam traction, initially becoming the first steam locomotive to be officially authenticated at reaching 100 miles per hour (160.9 km/h) on 30th November 1934. While in preservation, it later set a record for the longest non-stop run by a steam locomotive, where it ran 422 miles (approximately 679 km) on 8th August 1989 during its tour of Australia. As of 2019, Flying Scotsman is owned by the National Railway Museum, and can be found hauling main line railtours and visiting heritage railways across the United Kingdom. Livery In the Railway Series, Flying Scotsman is painted in LNER Apple Green livery with black and white lining, black frames with red lining, red-backed nameplates and crests on his cabsides. Each of his tenders has "LNER" (first) or his number "4472" (second) painted on their sides in yellow lettering. This livery is based on a variation of the Apple Green livery worn by the real Flying Scotsman during the late-1960s, the same time period in which he first appeared in the Railway Series.In the television series, Flying Scotsman's livery is largely similar to that in the Railway Series, but with several differences. His cylinder covers are painted black with red lining, instead of green with white lining, and the outside of his frames is plain red. Flying Scotsman's front bufferbeam in the television series is also missing several details, including his number and extra lining. Additionally, the lining on his tenders varies between his appearances in the model and CGI series. Flying Scotsman's cabsides in the television series also have his number painted on them instead of the crests, as well as extra lining which is not present on the real locomotive's Apple Green livery. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Protagonists